ShadAmy: Broken Wings & Tattered Lace
by XxShadows-And-RosesxX
Summary: Dismayed after finding out Sonic proposed to Sally, Amy runs away only to be found by the Half-Blood Prince of Demons, Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Ch 1: Dismay

The sakura hedgehog sat in a booth at her favorite frozen yogurt shoppe, and a young yellow fennic fox was with her. Her jade eyes stared down into her halfway empty bowl. She sighed and used one hand to brush away her long pink quills. The young fox was busy scarfing his down. She looked at a clock on the wall. '_He's already a half an hour late._' She thought to herself, angrily. He had stood her up again, after he promised not to do so anymore. She took a small bite from her yogurt.

"I hope he has a good reason for being so late." She said quietly.

The young fox looked up and frowned, "I know, he's never usually this late. I can't help but wonder what is holding him up? But don't worry Ames. He should be here any second!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "He's probably just looking for danger once more. As if I care. If he can't settle down long enough for a serious relationship then he's obviously not ready yet." She grabbed her purse and placed a check down on the table.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I've lost my appetite." She said to him. "I'm going out to relax."

She left and quickly decided a light jog around the park would help her clear her mind and help her to calm down. She grabbed her iPod out of her blue jeans and plugged them in. She listened to "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for My Valentine. Loud rock music always helped her sort out her feminine emotions.

Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. He was sitting on a park bench. And there was someone next to him. She narrowed her brow in confusion. Quickly and quietly she came closer, hiding behind a tree so he couldn't see her. She paused her music to catch his words.

"Look, Sally, we've been going out for some-time. And, I think it's time we bring our relationship to the next level." She caught him say. She watched in shock as he handed her a small black box. The chipmunk opened it and smiled as she pulled out a small ring with a single diamond on it.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." Came the reply from the chocolate brown chipmunk. She seemed truly happy.

Amy felt her world slip away into nothingness. Her vision was blinded by tears. "Sonic ... How could you?"

Amy felt herself move forward and Sonic looked up and saw her walking slowly towards them as if in a trance.

"Amy?" He said quietly. What had she been doing here? Had she heard him?

Amy reached towards her neck and broke the chain to the heart-shaped locket he had given her for her birthday last spring. She looked at it in her hands. Her tears burst forth and she threw the necklace on the dirt in front of Sonic.

"Ames ... I'm sorry ..."

Amy looked him in the eyes, "_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._" She said quoting Evanescence.

Sonic looked down at his feet. When he looked up, she was gone. He knew that this was her goodbye. One of his best friends, one he could confide in, forever gone out of his life. The chipmunk next to him gently patted him on the shoulder.

Amy Rose walked dignified even in her sorrow. She headed towards the woods. She couldn't bear to go back, especially not when she might end up seeing **him** ... again ... ever ...

Amy walked and walked ... time had no meaning ... her destination had no meaning either ...

The ebony hedgehog stood at the edge of a large pit deep in the middle of the forest his crimson eyes stared at the pit in front of him. He wore a simple silver cloak stained red with blood. It had small slits in the back which revealed his large crimson bat-like wings. He wore no shoes or gloves but he had black small horns which rested right next to his twisted ears. He frowned to himself and his sharp-pointed fangs were exposed.

He'd finally made it out. He hissed at the bright sunlight, but he couldn't stand to spend another minute in that place.

Escape from his father and his fathers rule. He hated that place with a fiery passion, which he found to be redundant. That realm was only half of his home. This strange Moebius was the other half of his home and even though he rarely got a chance to escape he loved every minute on terra firma.

From within the pit he heard a large snarl. His father. "**FIND HIM!**" He heard his father yell. "**FIND SHADOW NOW!**"

Shadow growled at his hated father and quickly turned to run. This was his once chance to escape and he had to take it.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks the moment she heard the snarl. It sounded almost Moebian like, but it also had a very animalistic quality to it. Her heart stopped in fear of the thought of what could be out there. She gulped as she heard a sudden thrashing in front of her. From within the bushes a tall dark figure appeared running faster than Sonic had ever ran. Its head looked down, so she couldn't see its face.

She thought she heard herself scream, and the moment she heard it, the creature stopped on a dime right in front of her. His tall figure loomed down at her. Shaking she forced herself to look up into his blood red eyes.

Usually she could see a person's emotions just by looking into their eyes, but his eyes were blank. Lifeless even. Cold and dark. Unearthly.

She caught herself looking up his face and to his ears when she saw them. Horns. Small and sharp. Only one creature in the world could have such horns.

A demon.

A real demon.

She used one hand to cover her mouth and she felt weak in the knee's.

Just as she was about to faint she saw him swoop down towards her and she felt him left her up and then everything went blank.


	2. Ch 2: Harmless Fun (Mature)

He stared at this strange creature he held in his arms. Her scent tingled his nose, it reminded him of a flower he had smelt once but could not place the name. He sat down in the tall grass in order to inspect closer this female that had piqued his interest. Not Demon or Angel. Nor, Vampire, Were-Wolf or Ghost. He had remembered his father calling them something once ... _mortal_ ... if he recalled directly.

His father spoke of them with disgust. Weak creatures that could hardly fend for themselves. Easy to kill. He touched her quills and felt her cheek with his bare hands, careful to keep his three-inch nails from scratching her perfect face. He couldn't help but notice her small frame that felt so fragile and delicate. Then a demon-ish urge took hold of him and he quickly lifted up her red tank top with white trim and peered down her shirt. He chuckled lowly to see that she wasn't wearing a bra ... and that she was ... _perky_ down there.

His father once told him that mortal females, when aroused by something or someone became perky there. His thoughts shifted to his mother, who had also been a mortal. _Had his father been able to make her perky? _

Then he felt a presence looming over his shoulder, looking up he snarled in disgust. His father stared down at him, smirking. "I see you found a mortal." He said with his dark and twisted voice filled with malice and rage.

Shadow found himself bringing the mortal female closer to his bosom in a protective way. He growled at his father, and it this female now officially wasn't helping. If she hadn't been in his way and fainted at sight of him, he wouldn't have been caught by his father for at least a few hours. Something deep inside him troubled his conscious and told him that it wasn't all her fault.

His father simply turned around and stated, "You will take her with us, back to #!*% ."

"And what if I refuse?" Shadow demanded.

His father whipped around and with a voice like ice, said, "I will kill her in front of you if you don't. Just by seeing you, she had seen to much."

Shadow growled under his breath, "Like heck I'm going to let you lay a finger on her."

"What was that?" His father asked.

"Nothing!" Shadow retorted, and with his strong leg muscles stood up while still keeping her close to him. There was **no way** he would let his father even dare lay a hand on this girl.

As he followed along silently behind his dad his thoughts turned to her. He stared down at her thoughtfully in his arms. What was her name? How old was she? Why was she all alone in the woods? Was she scared of him or just shocked? But most of all he pondered how she would react upon finding out she had been taken to the ninth layer?

Once they'd almost reached the edge of the pit his father turned to face Shadow, saying, "I expect that you shall use her for your own personal pleasure."

Shadow tilted his head and with the slightest hint of confusion asked, "What in the blazes is that supposed to mean?"

His father looked down on him in disgust and replied. "**Sex**. That's what it means Shadow." He emphasized the word 'sex' to make sure that Shadow would have no way to worm himself out of it.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "You expect me to sleep with her?"

His father glared a poisonous look. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Shadow sighed, knowing it was better to not edge on his father. "No."

"No what?' His father glared.

"No I don't have a problem with it, Mephiles." Since Shadow was not allowed to call him 'father', he called his father by his first name.

"That's what I thought."

They continued on in silence until they reached the edge of the pit. Shadow unfolded his large bat wings, while grumbling to himself, swooped down into the pit. The girl in his arms, while still unconscious grabbed his white chest fur in her sleep and nuzzled into it. Shadow looked down at her and decided that he would have her be the one to inform him about the outside world.

Moments later, he and his father landed in front of the castle. Shadow carried her silently as he walked though the main hall and up the spiral staircase that lead to his section of the castle. He pushed his large door open with his foot and walked to his room where he gently laid her on the large king-sized bed.

_Now was a better time than any_. He thought as he took off his cloak. He had heard that sometimes it really hurt a girl during their first time, so he figured that she would not feel as much pain if she were asleep.

He carefully used his nails to shred the seams of her clothes, which caused them to lie in rags around her. As he climbed on top of her, all he could do was hope she would remain asleep.

The sight of her naked body, had in fact, made him quite ... _firm_. As gently and as slowly as he could, he penetrated her. She gasped in her sleep which caused him to wince in fear she had awaken, but then she gave a few small whimpers but then fell silent. Her eyes remained closed.

Shadow took a deep breath and then relaxed focusing on the task at hand. He pushed himself deeper inside of her, then pulled out slightly, then back in once more. He repeated this process, and after a few minutes he noticed she was starting to moan in her sleep. He stopped and sniffed. Shadow relaxed once he smelt that her hormone levels were rising, and that even though she was asleep she was enjoying the feelings. Shadow growled with pleasure at the feelings and rushing emotions he was getting.

He could feel it coming, and knew he was going to burst. He pushed himself just a little deeper and then released his seed deep within her body. Instinct took over as he used his body to swirl his seed in her covering every area possible.

But having also been his first time exhaustion soon overtook his body. He laid down beside her and pulled her in close. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her head into his white chest fur. As he lay there he shut his eyes, but before sleep overtook him he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

The exact moment Amy woke she felt that she was lying down in a warm and soft bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to a pitch dark room She tried lifting her hands to see it, but the black was like a cloak covering everything in her path. Instantly fear struck her heart as she tried to recall the events of prior.

The demon. Where was he?

He was there. Laying right beside her. His arms encircled her and his heavy breathing tickled her ears. She stiffled a giggle. That was when she realized something.

She was **naked**.

Amys face flushed a bright pink. Who did he think he was that he could just take away her clothes? And why did she feel so strange? Her body felt all warm and tingly. As she lay there a thought struck her, did he? It had to be the only answer. She fumed with both rage and embarrassment.

How dare he? She longed to get up and to give him a few good pounds with her hammer but his grip was to tight that she could hardly move. It wasn't a painfully tight grip, just a little uncomfortable.

"I'm going to #!*% kill you when you wake up." She whispered in his ear.


	3. Ch 3: Reviving The Soul

Shadow opened his eyes quickly the moment he woke up and realized that she was no longer within his grip. Sitting up quickly his crimson eyes scanned the room searching for her.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. His father would surely blame him and punish him for losing one simple little mortal being. He_** had**_ to find her. Her very life depended on it. He jumped out of bed and threw on a clean orange cloak with yellow trim, using its hood to cover his face.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the chest was open. He ran to its side an noticed right away that the dress, the one his mother used to wear, back before he was born, was taken from its usual spot. He could only assume she had it.

"Idiot girl." He mumbled to himself. This Nether-Realm was a dangerous place and she could easily get hurt ... or even worse killed. And the blame for her death would be on him and he would have to live out his days with the guilt that all of this was his fault.

He paused and pondered ... only yesterday he blamed her for even existing and now he blamed himself for everything. The mixed emotions swirled in his head. Good and Evil. Light and Dark. His head began to spin and he groaned in pain.

The girl. He had to find her. Her pushed the pain aside. Standing once more he sniffed the air. Her scent was slowly fading, meaning she was getting further away, but he used that small scent like a lifeline.

Out in the streets where he could hear the screams of the souls damned to this realm because they had not believed in the _Maker_. Demons moved about and the path itself was of fiery cobblestones that burnt the feet of all who walked on it. The scent of brimstone filled the air. It reeked of burnt flesh. While cries of pain and agony filled the air. He shut his eyes trying to drown the noises.

The mortal half of him wanted to back away from this place, telling him to run and hide. The Demon half of him told him that this would always be his home and more of this was his fate.

'_I have to find my rose._' He thought. He couldn't bear the thought of what could be happening to her.

"**HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!**" He heard her cries plain as the nose on his face.

Instantly he ran in the dirrection of the scream and turned round a corner and in a back alleyway where he saw her. She was surrounded by a few Imps and lower class Demons. She weilded a strange hammer above her head.

"I'm warning you!" She threatened. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

The Demons laughed at her bluff and came closer. One of them reached out to touch her.

Anger and jealousy filled Shadow and he charged, nails extened nine inches long and he slashed in a blind fit of pure malice and rage.

Amy stood shocked at the sight before her. A whirlwind of black and red, blood spilling everywhere. It took almost all she had within her to not puke at the sight. She squeezed her eyes tight and silently prayed that all this was just a nightmare.

A hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up. Him. Amy glared at him and yelled, "How dare you ... you bastard!" With that she smacked him across the face. He gingerly touched his face where her hand meet his cheek, which had also left a small bruise.

Shadow growled that she would even dare slap him. She took this as an act of violence now towards her and she raised her hammer and brought it square across his head.

Thunk.

The moment the hammer hit his head it shattered. Shadow looked at her. Then at the broken hammer. Then back at her. A small smile played across his lips. Even though it had hurt he found it ironic that his head was so hard that it could break her only weapon.

Finally he couldn't contain it any longer. His deep chuckle resounded and every demon within miles stopped and listened. The prince. What had amused him so much?

"Rose. " He said.

Amy clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "**Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That.**"

Shadow looked at her in the eyes and for a brief moment, Amy saw something. Emotion. Something inside him coming to life.

_As she was the cause of it._

His hand touched her cheek, stroking it. Her eyes darted to the nails, still stamped with blood. Just a moment ago, so lethal ... would he use those nails on her.

'_Oh how I wish I could read your mind._' She thought, partly in worry.

'_If you wish it, so shall it be._' His voice. It echoed in her brain softly. His lips hadn't moved.

"Who ... what ... who are you?" Amy whispered.

"I am Shadow. Demon Prince of the Nether-Realm." He paused. "And you are now **mine**."

His words sent chills down her spine. Those words. So simple yet so honest. She felt like a marrionette and could not move. He picked her up bridal style. He started walking back to the castle. Everything within her wanted to scream and run but somehow he ...

She tried to shake it off but she couldn't.

It was just to obvious.

He had stolen her heart.

And it was obvious he didn't intend to give it back. Her face turned red and she hid her face into his soft white chest.

Amy swore up and down she could her him purring.


	4. Ch 4: Revelations

_**(Authors Note: Just out of randomness, NO Shadow does not have a forked tail. He has his regular tail. All he has is horns, sharp nails and bat wings.)**_

_**(Authors Note: From now on if you want, in the reviews you can ask me any question you want about **__**Broken Wings & Tattered Lace**__** I will answer them at the end of each chapter. I will answer as many as I can. But you must post in your question 1) Which chapter you are referring to 2) Your Question 3) SHADAMY ROCKS! Okay LoL you don't have to do #3. Anyways on to **__**Revelations**__**)**_

Once the odd pair had reached his room Amy stated, "You know I have two legs. I'm perfectly capable of walking back without your help."

Shadow smirked and set her down. Amy winced at the sudden pressure on her feet. She hoped that he hadn't noticed.

"Your feet tell another story."

Amy pushed him away. "**I had everything under control back there!**" She yelled. "**And my feet don't hurt!**"

Shadow glared at her. "You lie."

"And you **_don't_**?" Amy spat back.

Shadow raised his hand to strike her but clenched his fist and turned around, taking a deep breath. His little sharp nails pierced his flesh causing it to bleed. "Look. All of this is not my fault. I just do what I'm told."

Amy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You expect me to believe that someone told you that you had to rape me. Ha. Likely story."

Shadow whipped around and faced her, towering over her he yelled back in a voice that shook the room, "**Yes! Just be thankful I did, because if I hadn't my father would have killed you! Is that what you would've wanted? I just saved your life! I'm protecting you from my father. You should start showing some gratitude! I just saved you from being eaten alive! And this is all the thanks I get?!**"

Amy had fallen backwards from the intensity of his voice. Her eyes welled with tears. He was trying to protect her? Why? All of this made no sense to her.

Shadow stopped yelling the moment he heard her sobbing. Guilt began to creep up on him. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. Her face was buried in his chest as she sobbed.

A strange tingly felling well dup on Shadow his muscles tightened and his heart began beating faster. His face felt unusually warm. So he nuzzled his head into her hair. Sniffing her, he had her scent memorized. _So pretty_.

He wiped her tears away and used one hand to hold her chin up. She looked him in the eyes though her vision was blurred by misty tears.

He moved his face closer and Amy felt paralysis creep up on her. She wanted to back away. She wanted to move closer.

Finally their lips made contact. Spirits soared and both felt that all their ties to the world were instantly dissolving away. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, while his hands held her at the waist. Finally they pulled away from eachother and their foreheads rested against eachother.

"Shadow?" Amy whispered.

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm hungry."

_**(Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short - I just feel it covered everything that needed to be covered)**_


	5. Ch 5: Lets Play The Confusion Game

Shadow looked at Amy with a blank expression. She was ... hungry? Hunger was a concept unknown to him. Mephiles had taught Shadow that food was horrible. Food, if Shadow were to eat it, Shadows body would rely off of food for energy instead of itself. To rely on something else was weakness. Therefore whoever eats food is weak.

Was she weak to? Mephiles mentioned the frailty of humanity. They had to rely on each other for support and food. Therefore humanity was weak.

Amy noticed Shadows blank expression and touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his musing. "Whats the point of food?"

Amy tilted her head, "Well, we eat food for energy so we don't, you know die."

"I don't know." Shadow stated.

"So, you mean to tell me you have never ate anything before?" Amy asked. This was unbelievable. Someone who didn't rely on food to survive. "Then how can you stay alive? What keeps you going?"

Shadow thought about this and then answered. "I guess hatred keeps me alive. I hate my father. I want him dead, and I want to be the one to kill him. If I were mortal I guess I would've killed myself by now."

Amy placed her index finger and her middle finger up to his lips. "Please don't speak that way!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmph. Why would you say that? If I didn't exist then this," He gestured to everything around him, "wouldn't be happening to you."

"Well I guess at this point I'd rather have this happening then to live the rest of my life heart-broken." She sighed as the Sonic's face flooded her memories.

Shadow snarled. Through her mind he could see Sonic, see what Sonic had done to her. "I will kill him."

"WHAT?!" Amy looked Shadow in the eye.

"I shall kill him." Shadow repeated.

"Why? Just because he is a jerk doesn't mean you can go kill him. He's a nationwide hero!" Amy found it strange she was defending Sonic even after what he did.

"He layed his hands on you. Anyone who touches you will die." Shadow said with a glare.

"Okay so go commit suicide." Amy said with one hand on her hip.

"What?" Shadow became confused.

"Your touching me. Therefore since you said anyone who touches me needs to die, then you have to kill yourself." Amy explained.

Shadow looked down and saw that he was holding her other hand and had grasped it firmly.

"Heh." He chuckled. "I guess I ... so yeah ... uhh ..."

"So yeah what?" Amy asked.

Shadow, feeling cornered, quickly changed the subject, "What of this substance you call food, what type of 'food' would you like?"

Amy thought about it for a moment as her mouth watered with the thought of food, then she replied, "I think something from Tacobell would sound nice."

"Taco ... bell? What is a Tacobell?" He asked her. Confusion played all over his face.

Amy smiled, the face he was making was just plain cute. "Tacobell is a restaurant."

"Restaurant?"

"Yeah, you know, it's kinda like a type of store in a way."

"Store?"

"A store is a place where you can buy stuff." Amy explained.

"What type of stuff?" Shadow asked her.

"Uhh, well, stuff like food and clothing and furniture and gizmos and other types of things." Amy thought to herself, '_Is he being serious or is he really this naïve about the outside world?_'

"So can you buy restaurants at a store?"

"What? No, a restaurant is just a special branch of store."

"So wait, now you are telling me restaurants sell tree branches?"

"No, I never said that!" Amy sighed. He looked serious. That meant this was going to be hard. "Restaurants sell food. Only food."

"So are all restaurants called Tacobell?"

"Nope, there is a whole bunch of different types of restaurants. Tacobell is only one of them, and they sell a special type of food called 'tacos'. Burger King..."

"A king over burgers?" Shadow interrupted. He laughed at the very thought.

"No, that's just what it's called. Burger King sells burgers, and then there is Wendys..."

"**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT PEOPLE EAT GIRLS NAMED WENDY THERE?!**" Shadow yelled in disgust.

"No! Wendys is just a name. They sell burgers there." Amy explained. "They don't cook up girls and serve them as food!"

Shadow sighed in relief. "That's good, I guess." He shrugged. "Wait if Wendys sells burgers and this King of Burgers sells burgers, which is the original and which is the faker?"

Amy sighed and shook her head. "Neither. Its hard and complicated I guess. It's just one of those things you need to see for yourself, alright?"

"Fine." Then Shadow tilted his head. "But where can I find this Tacobell?"

Amy smiled, even though he was as strange as could be he was quite lovable. "It's on the surface but we can't get there can we?"

Shadow gave a half grin. "Well then, how could I have gotten up to the surface in the first place?"

Amy pondered that and then smiled. She leaned in close towards Shadows ear. "Will you take me there?"

Shadow started to nod but then he shook his head. Amy became disappointed, "Why not?" she asked him.

"I have my reasons." Shadow stated.

Amy looked at him thoughtfully then realization dawned upon her. "I'm guessing it's because you don't want me out of your sight."

"Maybe."

Amy grinned as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "Your jealous, aren't you?" She teased playfully. "You must love me so much your afraid if anyone looks at me that you'll lose me to them!"

"I am not!" Shadow defended himself.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

Amy giggled as she gently stroked his firm sixpack. "Are to." She said quietly as she listened to Shadows purring. She waited, but Shadow didn't reply. She looked into his eyes and then he finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to lose you."


	6. Ch 6: Return to the Surface

**(Authors Note: Alright, alright! Because of all the confusion in the note I posted I will explain myself more. For all my '****_.:ShadAmy:. Broken Wings & Tattered Lace_****' fans let me give you a better explanation of what is going on. I am finishing '****_.:ShadAmy:. Broken Wings & Tattered Lace_****' so don't freak out at me. I meant to basically say that all I am doing is changing from zero person point of view to first person point of view. '****_.:ShadAmy:. Broken Wings & Tattered Lace_****' ****_WILL_**** be finished. Chapter 6 will ****_NOT_**** be the last chapter. You still have at least ****10**** more chapters, but a forewarning, soon the drama will pick up! Not explaining how though. NO SPOILERS! Now do you guys understand? I also am in the process of thinking out a plotline for a potential sequel. The '****_.:ShadAmy:. Broken Wings & Tattered Lace_****' fanfiction will go on! Anyways my loyal _minions _(I hope you guys don't mind me calling you that XD), I have done enough babbling. Strap yourselves down as we move on to 'Ch 6: Return To The Surface'.)**

Her emerald-green eyes pierced my skin as she looked at me. I did my best to pick her up gently, I held her close to my chest and she wrapped her legs around my waist as her arms clung to my shoulders. I walked over to my large window and looked around. No one was in sight. I stepped up onto the ledge. She looked down and saw how high up we were, she gasped and let loose a miniature squeak as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Tell me when it's over!" She said in a small voice.

I nodded my head with a half grin, and leapt off the edge, I could hear her muffled screams that she used my chest to mainly block out. My large wings spread out on their own accord and after a few seconds of free-falling, my wings caught the air and we were swept upwards. I held onto her with both of my hands and I looked upwards concentrating on not losing my pace. I could see the exit, but it appeared to be far away.

Just the way my father made it. The closer you get the further away it looks, making it so demons would lose hope and stop trying to escape. I had learned of this trick at a young age and so I knew that in reality it was only about four miles away. Amy slowly lifted her head, I could sense her anxiety. "But Shadow, we aren't going to make it!" She exclaimed. "The opening is only getting smaller!"

"Exactly." I said.

Amy glared at me. "Are you insane? We're going to crash!"

"Maybe." I said to her, still keeping my cool. She'd have to learn eventually that even if I didn't know anything about _Tacobell_ or the _King of Burger_s that I at least knew what I was doing when it came to my realm. Even if she had to learn the hard way, she would eventually come to realize that I know what I'm doing, even if when it seemed a bit strange, or maybe even a bit insane.

My wings were already starting to ache, but this was mainly because I had never tried escaping with someone else in tow. I grunted as I felt her slip a little, so I pulled her in closer. I wouldn't let her fall.

Finally, with a burst of energy we made it through the top. I quickly swooped down onto the soft grass and set her down. Amy looked at me and she sighed, '_I guess he is smart when it comes to things like this._' I heard her think.

I simply shrugged. What was there that I needed to say? I thought about sarcastically giving her a large and overly-dramatic bow, but she was already shook up as it was. No need to frustrate her or make things worse. I could barely sense her scent in the air from the day earlier.

"There's only one problem," Amy confided, "I was lost when you found me and I have no idea where in the blazes we are at."

I sniffed the air, her scent was faint and I was reminded of what my father once mentioned to me. Time in our realm was different from in her time, what would could have been only moments in my realm could be millenium in her world. I sighed, "Hmmph." I tried to tone my senses further, but I couldn't.

I grabbed her by the hand and I looked her deep in the eyes. "If I were to fly above the tree tops, can you point out your city?" I asked her.

Amy nodded and I once again held her close to myself as I took to the skies once more. Once we cleared the trees, Amy looked around then she pointed to a city in a clearing just a little southwest from our current location.

"There," Amy said, "that is where I live."

I gave her no reaction but I began to fly towards her home place. I used my heightened sight to find a safe place to land in the alley of the city where no-one could see us. As soon as my feet touched the ground I set Amy down and used my park powers to create a solid black cloak that I put on. I was covered from head to toe and the hood covered most of my face.

Amy looked confused at me for a moment and I rolled my eyes. I had no words to explain my feelings. She shrugged, but smiled none-the-less. "Where is this Tacobell?" I asked.

"Well, first I need to get a few rings from my house. Food isn't free. We have to pay for it." She explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Whats the point of paying for it?" In my own eyes if you wanted something you took it by force.

"It's just the right thing to do." She said. "My house isn't far from here. We can walk there."

She grabbed my hand and lead me past the strange pathway and loud contraptions made of metal that the Mobians were traveling in. It made no sense to me. What was the point of the contraptions? I felt that walking was a better way to get somewhere. As we walked along one sidewalk I noticed that Amy tensed as she stood near me. I looked at her and then looked up. Someone was walking towards Amy.

It was a cerulean hedgehog with deep forest green eyes. Next to him was a light brown chipmunk. They were talking and laughing. Then the hedgehog saw Amy. "Amy?" I heard him whisper. He had speed and rushed towards us. I brought Amy close to my side and glared at the hedgehog.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" I asked. I could feel anger pulsing through me. He knew my Amy. I could sense that they once were a couple and insane jealousy coursed through my veins.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said. "But either way, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hmmph. I'm Shadow. Though you needn't not remember me. As soon as Amy gets her Tacobell we are leaving." I wanted him to leave before I did something that would scare Amy.

"Hey, no need to be rude." He looked at Amy. "Hi Ames, wow. It's sure been a while. You haven't changed a bit."

"A while?" Amy stated furiously. "What do you mean by that? You cheated on me!"

Sonic looked in shock. "You're still holding a grudge even though you have a new boyfriend? One would think after four months..."

"Four months?" Amy blinked in shock. "Four months..." She repeated slowly. "It's only been a day."

"What?" Sonic said. "How can that be?"

I chuckled. "Time sure flies when your life is a living hell."

Sonic glared at me. "What have you done to Amy?" He threatened.

I gritted my teeth and grabbed Amys hand. "Amy, let's go." I said.

Sonic looked at me fiercely. "I couldn't care less who you are. But you'd better take good care of Amy."


End file.
